


The Best Kept Secret in Paris

by Silveraro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveraro/pseuds/Silveraro
Summary: Catrine Marie Agreste was the best secret in Paris. And she had to keep it like that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, future - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Best Kept Secret in Paris

Catrine hated Adrien Agreste. It wasn’t that she hated him as a person; she hated him like a prisoner hated the walls of their cell. And like those walls, it was covered in lines counting how many days it was unbearable. Sometimes she felt bad for hating him, it wasn’t his fault, it was hers. If she was just normal, if she could just be Adrien.   
But his hair was too short. He was too tall, too broad, too flat in places he shouldn’t be. Muscles all wrong, too strong. Hard, where every instinct screamed, should be soft.   
Catrine Marie Agreste was the best secret in Paris. And she had to keep it like that. Someday Catrine could be free but for now, she hid behind Adrien’s fake smile. As the camera flashes blinded her, keeping records of just how masculine she looked. She had to try not to grimace at the thought. The smile on Adrien’s handsome face wavered for a second. 

* * *

She just wanted to be normal. Why couldn’t she just go to school? She’d almost made it today; she’d been at the stairs. Curse her good heart, helping the old man up.   
“No Catrine, you’re starting to sound like your father,” she muttered.  
“Adrien, what did you say?”  
“Nothing Nathalie, what was the question”  
“Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?”  
She sighed. This again” Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections.” she parroted back.  
“Excellent, Adri-” she was interrupted by her father.  
“Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?” she steps back, a quiet ‘yes sir’.  
“You are NOT going to school. I already told you.”  
“But Father!”  
“Everything you need is right here,”- where’s my friends than father- “ where I can keep an eye on you”- there’s the real reason. -” I will not have you outside in that dangerous world.”  
“It's not dangerous, Father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go to school and make friends just like everyone else?”  
“Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son!”- she tried not to flinch- “Continue.” he walked away, slamming the double doors behind him.   
Catrine ran out of the room. Natalie was saying something to her, but she couldn’t be in the dining room for a second longer.

* * *

There was a box on her TV stand.  
Why was there a box on her TV stand? 

It was a small black octagonal box with red symbols, right in the centre of the table. Slowly, she reached for it and opened it cautiously.   
And a black cat thing comes out. What is this, some kind of genie?  
No, apparently not, though he had met one, and his name was Plagg. And was trying to eat everything in her room.   
“But what are you then.”  
“Look, I'm a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?” no, no she didn’t. “Anyway, turn on the TV, I wanna watch cartoons,” said Plagg, clicking the remote on  
‘I'm asking all Parisians to stay home until this situation is under control. As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control.   
“Alright kid, it's time to transform.”  
“But I'm stuck here! I'm never even allowed to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in her own house!”  
“No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is. To transform all you need to say is Claws Ou-,”  
“Got it. Plagg, claws out!”  
“No, wait! I haven't finished explaining!” he screamed as he entered the ring. 

  
Her hair was longer. Golden blonde messy waves fell in front of her eyes. Everything looked slightly more out of reach. She raised one hand, looking at her black leather gloved slim fingers. She ran her finger through her hair, new claws catching knots. It was hers. She caught her reflection in the corner of her eye. She looked… pretty. She still looked like herself, but softer. Her waist was smaller or was her hips wider. And there, on her chest, was small breasts. She’d never felt happier.   
“Well, this is pretty cool,” she said. She glanced back at the TV. Le Parc des Princes stadium. 


End file.
